Song Yerin
Song Yerin (송 예린, Song Yelin; "Yerin Song") is a friend of Gang Ryong's who works behind the counter of the tavern-at-the-fork as a the chef. She is also Song Chohyang's adopted daughter. Appearance & Personality Yerin is an attractive young woman with long black hair that is tied into a bun with a headtie. Her hair also has a few short bangs and long side bangs that fall below her above average-sized bosom. In her most recent appearances, she wears a normal looking fuchsia-coloured attire bound by a black sash and grey under-attire. Underneath her attire she has a set of red and yellow charms that are used to seal away the Rakshasa Demoness and other malicious spirits. Yerin tends to have a relaxed yet not-all-there air about her. She is also quite protective over Gang in her own way and wishes that he not fight. Due to her mediumship abilities, to other it can look like she talks to herself. She has high morals having instructed Gang not to kill his opponents. Plot Intro Song Yerin After spooking away some customers, Yerin overhears talk about the Hong Family manor being haunted by the spirit of Lord Hong Daun. Bribing Gang Ryong into taking her there, they head off and eventually arrived at the manor. Leaving Gang to his devices, Yerin found a secret chest and told Lord Hong that she'd take care of it. With Gang finding Yerin again and the manor's haunting having been solved, they headed back to the tavern with Gang learning that Yerin wasn't Chohyang's birth daughter. With Gang opening up the chest and getting engrossed in the tomes inside, Yerin came over and caught him reading erotic illustrations. Taking away the tomes and burning them, she exclaimed that all men were the same. Powers & Abilities Yerin's illusion eye.png|Yerin's eye when casting an illusion Yerin's illusion technique1.png Yerin's illusion technique2.png Yerin's illusion technique3.png Yerin's illusion technique4.png Yerin's illusion technique5.png Yerin's illusion eye2.png Known only to Gang and Chohyang, Yerin possesses miraculous powers, supposedly inherited from her late mother.Chapter 8 Of these, she is a capable medium being able to easily perceive and commune with deceased spirits. Yerin is also capable of discerning whether a person is being possessed by a spirit from a glance. Yerin mentions that it feels like her mother is always with her, protecting her like a guardian spirit.Chapter 10 Dragon Sight (용안 (龍眼), Yong-an): Yerin is noted to possess the mysterious and powerful "Dragon Sight".Chapter 94Chapter 112 While the abilities the Dragon Sight endows upon her is yet unknown, it appears she is capable of perceiving things remotely through the senses of animals (such as birds) as well as being able to communicate with them. Illusion Casting: She can cast extremely powerfully convincing and elaborate illusions that are capable of tricking powerful gosu of Doh Gyeom's level; the aforementioned gosu believed he was drowning in an ocean of blood before realising it was an illusion after it had been dispelled.Chapter 47 Yerin is apt enough with the skill that victims aren't even sure when the illusion is cast. It appears that Yerin is able to cast illusions through her eyes, which become black with two red concentric circles in them while she is doing so. Quotes *"What a '''pathetic' man..." Alternate Translations *Song Yeri (LINE) Notes & Trivia *It was heavily implied that her birth mother is none other than the famed seeress, the '''Saintly Celestial Maiden', before being outright confirmed by Jin Garyeong. *Despite taking on her family name, Yerin is not related to Song Chohyang. *It is implied a few times during the series, that she is acquainted with the spirit of Dokgo Ryong.Chapter 8Chapter 58 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gosu (The Master)